gyeongsanbukfandomcom-20200213-history
Gimcheon
Gimcheon '''(김천시;金泉市; gold.spring.city) is a city in North Gyeongsang Province, South Korea. It is situated on the major land transportation routes between Seoul and Busan , namely the Gyeongbu Expressway and Gyeongbu Line railway. Although its a relatively small city, Gimcheon has been famous for its scenic beauty with three fantastic mountains and two rivers (all represented on its emblem). Tourism, unlike cities like Seoul, Busan or Daegu, is quite limited. The main pull is ample hiking trails and temple sites that dot the outlying towns. Understand Administrative Divisions Climate and Geography Social media Gimcheon has social media outlets, all of which aren't really "foreigner friendly" (they're all in Korean, no English). If you're really curious what new/fun stuff is happening localy, get yourself a good translator or use Google Chrome (which autotranslates) to read whats going on. Central Gimcheon: Facebook / Twitter / Blog / Official Website (In Korean) Category:Cities Category:Gimcheon Get in By Car For those lucky few that ride around in Korea in style, getting in Gimcheon isn't too hard. Since we're dead center, taking the Gyeongbu Expressway (Expressway No. 1) from either Busan or Seoul will take you straight through Gimcheon. By Train Here you have 2 options. The first (Gimcheon Station/김천역/gimcheon-yeok) is the main (older) station that drops you off in the downtown area. The other is the KTX station (Gimcheon-Gumi Station/김천구미역/gimcheon gumi yeok) drops you off in the (at the time of writing this) unfinished "Dream Valley" area. To get into the main downtown from the KTX station, you can take an express bus that goes straight to the bus terminal or take a taxi. To book or see train times in to->out of Gimcheon,check out the Korail website. By Bus If you're coming from Incheon Airport you can take an express bus straight from the airport to Gimcheon. The bus will not drop you off at the bus station, however. You will be dropped off at a pick-up/drop off point near Buguk-dong. After that you can take a taxi to where you need to go. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 1.38.54 PM.png|location of the stop 17659 10152588137225484 952246333 n (1).jpg|Arrival and departure times Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 1.44.45 PM.png|Map location for Incheon Airbus If you leave from Seoul Station in Gagnam there is an express bus that will take you to Gimcheon bus station. For bus times and more information, please see the Kobus website. Get around Virtual Drive Not enough GETs use Daum or Naver, they underestimate their power! Well, take a virtual walk/drive around Gimcheon (similar to Google Earth/Maps, which doesn't offer streetview in S. Korea) so you can get your bearings and explore! Daum Maps (Starting in downtown, infront of Gimcheon Train Station) City Bus Unfornutaly Gimcheon doesn't offer a bus schedule for English speakers, so, you'll have to deciefer the Korean schedule from their website. They don't show bus numbers, just arrival/departure times. Use Google Chrome to auto-translate the pages, will make your life easier. For their website, click here. Intercity Bus Same as above, all in Korean. Website can be found here. Taxis Taxis aren't too hard to come by in Gimcheon. The cost to get anywhere in town will run you 2,400~6,000. The most expensive trip (to the KTX station) will cost about 11,000. All in all, very cheap. Call Taxi Numbers If you need to call a taxi, here are some numbers that you can use. Category:Cities Category:Gimcheon See Jikjisa Temple Do Learn Work Buy Eat Western Food Nooooooot that many places to grab a burger, good pasta or something that tastes of home in Gimcheon. But, we're not without our options. Lucky Penny Bagel Casual Dining Cafe Drink Sleep Gimcheon doesn't have a traditional Hotel to stay at since its a relatively small city with little tourist options. However, there are several Jjimjilbang (bath houses) and a whole slew of love motels to stay at and they're all cheap. Love Motels A quick and dirty explaination of what these places are as follows: cheap places were you can get down and dirty for cheap. With that said, they really pride themselves in keeping these places clean and the quality on par with what you would get a Best Western or a Holiday Inn Express. The average price you're looking at per night (for Gimcheon) is about '''40,000won. Thats dirt cheap and the accomodations are going to be pleasant. No reservation needed, just walk in and tell them how long you're staying. To get to "Love Motel Street" just tell a cab driver "부곡 시장" (pronounced: Bu Gok Si Jang). From there you can walk left or right. Either way, you'll find some motels. Screen Shot 2013-03-13 at 6.26.35 PM.png|Bugok Market Screen Shot 2013-03-13 at 6.27.13 PM.png|Map of where to find love motels Jjimjilbangs Category:Cities Category:Gimcheon Contact Stay safe Cope Health Services Psychiatric Services *Choi Young Taeg (Speaks fluent English, kind demenour) **Clinic: (054) 439-6009 **Cellular: (010) 3819-7515 Get out Category:Cities Category:Gimcheon